1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device whose manufacturing cost was reduced and method of manufacturing the same, and particularly relates to a flip-chip type semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip was mounted on a multilayer wiring board and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2001-257288, in accordance with the demands of weight reduction in a semiconductor device and a reduction of a mounting area, semiconductor devices, particularly flip-chip type semiconductor devices, which are assembled by a bare chip mounting process have been noted.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a conventional flip-chip type semiconductor device. As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional flip-chip type semiconductor device 318, an insulating substrate 311 is provided. And a conductive adhesive 313 is provided in the insulating substrate 311. Further, a multilayer wiring board 309 is provided on the front surface of the insulating substrate 311, and bumps 317 are provided on the back surface of the insulating substrate 311. The multilayer wiring board 309 and the bumps 317 are connected to each other with conductive adhesive 313. Further a semiconductor chip 314 is mounted on the surface of the multilayer wiring board 309, and the semiconductor chip 314 is covered with an insulating resin 316 to be supported and protected by the resin 316. The flip-chip type semiconductor device 318 is mounted on a substrate (not shown) through the bumps 317. The bumps 317 and the semiconductor chip 314 are electrically connected to each other with the multilayer wiring board 309 and the conductive adhesive 313 formed in the insulating substrate 311.
An excellent flatness is required for the multilayer wiring board 309. Therefore, the multilayer wiring board 309 is manufactured by the following steps. First, a supporting substrate (not shown), having high rigidity and being composed of metal such as copper (Cu), nickel (Ni), aluminum (Al) and the like, or an alloy-consisting of them as primary components, is prepared. Next, the multilayer wiring board 309 is formed on the supporting substrate. And, the supporting substrate is removed by etching so that only the multilayer wiring board 309 is left.
However, the above-described conventional arts have the following problems. That is, as mentioned above, the supporting substrate having the excellent rigidity is removed by etching after the multilayer wiring board has been once formed. Accordingly, when the next multilayer wiring board is formed, a new supporting substrate must be prepared, which results in increased cost.